


Sacrifice

by Hannah_ruth_990



Series: The Choice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Castiel, Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, POV Castiel, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_ruth_990/pseuds/Hannah_ruth_990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam plunged the angel blade into his heart, no one expected this. </p><p>No one expected Sam Winchesters bright and stunningly beautiful soul to leave his lifeless body and launch itself straight at Amara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> and here's part 2!  
> this one is a little short but I felt it didn't really need much. It's kind of a filler to the whole story, but still important.  
> Again, hope you all like it :)

When Sam plunged the angel blade into his heart, no one expected _this_.

No one expected Sam Winchesters bright and _stunningly_ beautiful soul to leave his lifeless body and launch itself straight at Amara.

Castiel stared in disbelief as the soul jumped down her throat and entered her body. He watched as Amara grasped her stomach and let out a cry of pain, looking at them in confusion.

"What's happening?! What did he do to me?!"

Cas doesn’t entirely know what's happening, but he’s pretty sure that Sam Winchesters’ soul is attacking her. How that's possible he has no idea. 

"C-Cas?"

Deans’ voice is quiet, drenched in so much sorrow that it breaks his heart to hear it. 

The angel moves until he is directly in front of the hunter, both of them still on the ground, Dean facing his brother’s dead body. He slowly raises his hand and cups Deans’ cheek, rubbing his thumb over the freckled skin, and wiping away tears that are still falling.

He doesn't know what to say. What is there to say in this situation? Dean just witnessed his brother kill himself, so that he wouldn't be plagued with the guilt of a discussion he should have _never_ been forced to make. And now said brothers’ soul is attacking the Darkness. He really doesn't know what the appropriate words are, so he settles on the one word that means everything to him.

" _Dean_ "

 The hunter raises his eyes to meet Cas', and the angel wishes he could take away all the hurt he sees in those green eyes. Before either of them can say anything, Amara lets out a horrific shriek. They both turn towards her, Cas' hand dropping away from Deans face. She's still grasping her stomach, but Castiel notices that her skin is flaking away and dissolving into nothing.

"What's happening? Cas? Wha-what’s S-Sammy doing to her?”

Deans’ voice cracks as he says his brother’s name.

The angel doesn't know why Sam Winchesters soul entered Amaras body. But he does know that it’s battling her, hurting her, maybe even destroying her.

"I'm not sure, but I think Sam’s soul is fighting her"

 Dean looks back at him, brow furrowed, "H-how is that even possible?”

Castiel's face is scrunched in confusion as he looks back to the body of the younger hunter, angel blade still lodged in his chest.

"I honestly don't know  ... perhaps  ..." He cuts himself off. No it's a ridiculous theory. It can’t be … surely it _can’t_ be that _simple_?

 "Perhaps?"

Cas sighs and turns his attention towards Dean, who’s eyes are searching his face for answers.

"It's just a theory; I mean I've never seen anything like this happen before. Ever." He is interrupted by another cry from Amara, and presses on more urgently, "I believe that because Sam sacrificed himself out of love, that his soul is powerful enough to battle against the darkness."

Dean still has a look of utter confusion etched on his face, but there is a small tremor of hope lingering just beneath the surface. "What? How? I mean ... Cas?"

"Love is strength Dean” Castiel says it with such conviction, because he knows it to be true. After all, it was his unyielding love for Dean that gave him strength to fight back against Lucifer. “It's a light amongst the darkness"

The sound of bitter laughter draws their attention to Amara. 

" _Love?_ ” The word is spat in distaste from her mouth, like it is poison on her tongue. “You think something as small and worthless as _love_ can destroy me?” Another bitter laugh is pulled from her throat, "I can already feel the pathetic souls power dwindling"

 Dean’s whole body tenses and he rises to his feet, Cas mirroring his action.

"His soul is not pathetic!! It's **everything** that was _good_ in this world! Sammy was so _full_ of love and so damn _selfless_ that his soul was so _bright_ and _powerful_ that it managed to take **you** down!"

The hunter is practically vibrating and Castiel lays a hand on his shoulder to calm him. To his relief it works, and some of the tension begins to drain away.

Amara simply scoffs, "Take **_me_** down? I am the **Darkness**!! One soul full of _love_ cannot bring me to my end"

Her words bring an idea to Cas' mind. An idea that will either kill her, or himself. Because he knows that if he attempts this and it fails, she will kill him, and then Dean will be truly alone. God he hopes this works.

Reaching into Dean’s jacket, Cas quickly pulls out the hunter’s angel blade.

"One soul full of love may not be able to stop you, but perhaps a soul _and_ grace will" he raises the blade to his throat and makes a small incision, like the one Metatron made when he was tricked.

"Cas!"

Dean’s arms are suddenly wrapped around him from behind as he feels his grace leave his body. That's what it is now, a body, a human body. _His_ human body.  

He slumps back into Dean’s firm hold as he watches his grace swirl into the air before it too launches itself at Amara the same way Sams' did. She cries out in anguish as the grace and soul begin to eat away at her hollow core. 

"Nooooo!!!!!"

It's more of a screech than a cry. And all Cas and Dean can do, all they _will_ do, is watch as her form begins to flake and dissolve right before their eyes. He feels Deans arms tighten around him and then relax, and he knows it's over. She's gone. The Darkness is gone.

 


End file.
